Brian Zoubek
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 132%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"| |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- Personal information |- Born | Haddonfield, New Jersey |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Nationality | American |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Listed height | 7 ft 1 in (2.24 m) |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Listed weight |260 lbs (118 kg) |- Career information |- High school | Haddonfield Memorial (Haddonfield, New Jersey) |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | College |Duke (2006-2010) |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | NBA Draft |2010 / Undrafted |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Playing career |2006-2010 |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;" | *NCAA champion (2010) *3x All-ACC Academic Team (2008–2010) *Fourth-team Parade All-American (2006) *New Jersey state Player of the Year (2006) |} Brian Henry Zoubek (born April 6, 1988, in Haddonfield, New Jersey) is an American former basketball center. He was a member of the Duke Blue Devils' 2010 NCAA Championship team. Family Zoubek's father, Paul, played football and baseball at Princeton University, and his mother, Liza Cartmell, rowed crew at Wellesley. His older sister, Sarah, played basketball at Yale University. High school At Haddonfield Memorial High School he led the Bulldawgs to a four-year record of 110–10 with three straight championships, was a 2006 fourth team Parade All-America selection, named to the 2006 Jordan All-America team, a two-time Newark Star-Ledger first team all-state selection, and a three-time all-conference and All-South Jersey selection, as well as 2006 New Jersey state Player of the Year. Zoubek averaged 24.7 points, 12.3 rebounds, and 4.2 blocks per game as a senior. He was rated 33rd overall by The Recruiting Services Consensus Index, and ranked 24th in the Rivals.com Top 150 prospects of 2006. College Zoubek started his Duke career with two double figure scoring games, against UNC Greensboro and Columbia. In the summer of 2007 he broke the fifth metatarsal in his left foot in a pickup game. After surgery, he was on crutches until early fall 2007, and then in a carbon cast inside a boot with a steel shank. In January 2008, he broke his left foot again, this time in practice. Doctors realized his foot had not healed, and in the off-season he again had surgery, followed by crutches, the boot, and rehab. Zoubek recorded his first double double with 11 points and 13 rebounds against St. John's on February 24, 2008. A fan favorite at Duke, he was often showered with chants of "Zooooouuu" from the Cameron Crazies after grabbing a rebound or scoring. ;2009–10 The team's rebounding and defense improved with him in the lineup in 2009–10. In February 2010, he had a career-high 17 rebounds in his first career start against Maryland, cementing his spot in the starting lineup. He was a key supporting player of the team, and was 7th in the ACC with 7.7 rebounds per game (and 2nd on the offensive boards, with 3.5 rebounds per game). Per 40 minutes of play, he averaged 16.8 rebounds. Zoubek led the NCAA in pace-adjusted offensive rebounding at 7.8 per 40 minutes for the season and is second in this category for the past decade - only DeJuan Blair of Pittsburgh has put up better numbers.http://www.draftexpress.com/profile/Brian-Zoubek-1136/ He ended his career 4th on Duke's all-time list in offensive rebounds (276), and in his senior year set the school's single-season record of 145. He was also named to the All-ACC academic team. Explaining his resurgence after suffering through foot injuries his sophomore and junior years, he said: It's a process. A lot of days in the gym, a lot of sweat, a lot of hatred toward coach [[Steve Wojciechowski]] for all the stuff he put me through laughing. But it was all worth it. It's hard to see the future in all the work you put in. How's it going to help you, and is it worth it? It is. This really proves that. Teammate Jon Scheyer said: "He's a player you love to play with and you hate to play against. He's just really physical. He's such a big body. Even if he doesn't mean to, you run into him. And you really feel it." Statistics Freshman Games: 32, PPG: 3.1, RPG: 2.2, APG: 0.2, FG%: 52.4% Sophomore Games: 25, PPG: 3.8, RPG: 3.8, APG: 0.5, FG%: 59.4% Junior Games: 36, PPG: 4.1, RPG: 3.7, APG: 0.4, FG%: 57.5% Senior (through April 4, 2010) Games: 39, PPG: 5.5, RPG: 7.7, APG: 1.0, FG%: 63.5% Professional Brian Zoubek went undrafted in the 2010 NBA Draft along with teammate Jon Scheyer. On July 1, 2010, Zoubek was signed by the New Jersey Nets to a contract. He was later waived on October 22, 2010.New Jersey Nets waive Brian Zoubek TheHoopsMarket.com. Retrieved 2010-10-23. See also *2006 high school boys basketball All-Americans *2009–10 Duke Blue Devils men's basketball team References Further reading * External links *Duke University player biography *ESPN player page *CBS SportsLine player page *Scouts.com report *2006 Rivals Hoops Top 150 Zoubek, Brian Zoubek, Brian Zoubek, Brian Zoubek, Brian Category:Duke players